Lalu week 2015
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Day 1 Trouble, Day 2 Wedding, Day 3 Kinky, Day 4 Purple, Day 5 Busted, Day 6 Snuggle, Day 7 Desire! Enjoy and please comment!:)
1. Trouble

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or this song! Although if I did I would probably be rich!:)**

**Day 1 Trouble**

"This is such a bad idea Princess. Do you know how much trouble we can get in for even _thinking_ about going here?" Loke also known as Leo the highest guard of Princess Lucy. Loke was kind of tall kind of short for a guy but was also a huge pervert who would die for his princess. Loke has orange hair that looks like a lion's mane, two green eyes that seemed to glow and were kind of cat like. His canine teeth were larger and a bit longer then others had there's, and of course he had a lion tail flickering behind him as he walked along side the princess in a pair of leather pants with no shoes or shirt having no need for it since he can just turn into a lion and fight.

"That's why were _not_ going to tell anyone Loke." Lucy answered as she walked along the old path that no one has walked on in hundreds of years towards the Dragon kingdom that lay right outside the Forest kingdom. Lucy was an odd creature to say the least since her father was a griffin shifter and her mother was something that no one knows what to name. Lucy had long golden blonde hair with two large brown doe like eyes, with two black horns going out of her hair and straight up were the curved towards each other tell they touched. She had two large blue jay like wings folded neatly against her back along with a white tiger tail swishing behind her like she was on the hunt when she kinda was. A hunt for dragons that is.

"Someone's going to notice were missing."

"No they won't! Don't you remember we've been going on longer walks for the past couple weeks? I was just getting everyone ready for when we went here!"

"You've been waiting for the to expect you to be gone for hours haven't you?"

"Yep!" Lucy said before saying "Be quiet now were almost to the border." Lucy then crept out towards were the last of the trees were to show an open field that had a couple trees scattered around it and lead to another forest that would open up to the Dragon kingdom. "Lucy we need to go back."

"Why?"

"I know you also smell dragon. One of them has to be clos- Watch out!"

A bolt of lightning slammed into the ground in the spot Lucy's foot had just been moments before just a bit over the line. Lucy lay on the ground for a moment before getting to her feet along side Loke and saying "What was that?"

"A warning." A deep voice said from above them from one of the trees in the field. Both Lucy and Loke looked up to see a young adult male watching them from the trees. His body crouched down ready to attack as he watched them. Spiky blonde hair could be seen as he moved closer, storm gray eyes that were like a cats watched them. While a lightning shaped scar was above his right eye, golden scales went from around his eyes and cheeks, down his neck to his shoulders were it stopped, before going again around both of his wrists and hands with small claws on each finger. Golden scales went down either side of his chest and disappeared down a pair of golden pants made of dragon scales. Two large leather wings were out making him seem larger while a golden scaled tail with scars on it flicked side to side. Scars were slashed across his chest and it looked like one wing had been stitched together to make sure he could still fly.

Both Lucy and Loke stared at him in shock as the man jumped into the air and glided down tell he was standing a couple feet in front of them now letting them see were two horns had once stood on his head but looked to have been sawed off. "It looks like I caught a couple of spies." He growls at watching them a crackling noise wrapping around him. "Were not spies!" Lucy said defending her and Loke.

"Oh?" the man said with an eyebrow raised "Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see a dragon boy." Lucy says crossing her arms and looking at the man in front of her.

"A dragon boy? Are you serious? Do you really think I would believe that?"

"Yep! But anywaaays since I've seen one I can now leave and go home sooo see you dragon boy!" Lucy said before grabbing Loke's hand spinning around and sprinting for it back deeper into the forest that seemed to swallow them and leave a confused dragon behind. _I'm going back tomorrow._ Lucy thought to herself late at night when she was going to bed in her bed of nested between two giant oak trees that seemed to protect her from everything good or bad.

* * *

Lucy peered out from the tree tops her eyes searching for the dragon from before. She huffed as she couldn't find him and thought _you would think with him being a golden dragon he would be easier to find!_ Lucy finally spread her wings out before leaping into the air and sailing over the line only to find her self falling as something jumped onto her back. Instead of landing painfully like she thought she would she landed on something warm and wanted to cuddle close before she was flipped and found herself on her back her wings digging painfully into the ground.

"Why are you back here spy?" the golden dragon or Lightning boy as Lucy is calling him in her head snarls at one of his clawed hands lifted to attack her. Lucy blinks and feels her face heat up a bit at how close they are before saying "I-I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you and dragons, and um maybe create peace between are two kingdoms!" Lucy says quickly. Lightning boy lets out a snort before saying "That's never going to happen, now get out of here and never come back i'm trouble with a capital 'T'." Lightning boy moved off of Lucy and flew back up into the tree shadows that hides his large form well. "If you don't mind I think I'll stay." Lucy said before letting her wings full extend and staring up at the sky. "I do mind now leave I don't need anymore trouble for myself either." Lightning boy growled

"I'll leave if you tell me your name." Lucy said while sitting up to look at Lightning boy "I'll even tell you mine if you do." Lightning boy looked like he was going to say something before stopping and moving his head as he heard something then quickly said "Fine, fine! It's Laxus now leave!"

"What why?"

"Hurry!" the man snarled suddenly his eyes going wide as he could hear the wing beats of other dragons coming towards him. In a flash Lucy got to her feet and ran back to the border line before stopping and saying "Lucy. Mine names Lucy." then disappearing into the forest but stopping a couple trees in and climbing a tree to look back out and watched as a large group of dragons landed.

Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock as the leader held up to white and golden horns that were clearly sawed off before gasping as the group attacked Laxus after he said something to them and quickly went deeper into her home as roars of pain were heard and horrible laughter was heard.

* * *

Lucy stood looking out over the clearing the next day a small bag filled with herbs, old rags, and a needle and thread. Lucy finally saw Lightning boy or rather Laxus laying against the tree he had been at for the past two days, laying there one of his large wings over his body a tear in the side of it. Lucy tried not to cringe when she saw it before breathing in and out then walked into the clearing saying "Laxus? It's me Lucy, you know the girl whose been bugging you for the last couple of days?"

Laxus gave a soft growl but didn't move as Lucy crept closer before she was sitting besides his form. Gently reach forward she grasped his wing and brought it closer to work on fixing. "Why are you doing this?" Laxus asked his storm eyes watching as she brought the needle in and out of his wing, not yet noticing the large gash across his chest. "Because your my friend Laxus."

"No, i'm not."

"Hmm.. Okay then I guess were lovers."

"Since when?" Laxus says wondering how she got from not being friends to being lovers.

"Well we've been meeting in secret, and since i'm not your friend I must be your lover my trouble dragon." Lucy says while gently tying a knot in the thread to hold the stitches together. And glaring as she saw the gash before going and starting to clean it the best she could. "Secret? Why would anyone care where you are?"

"I didn't tell you?" Lucy said with a small smile on her face and looking at his face making her doe eyes go a bit wider said "I;m the princess of the forest kingdom."

"Your the princess?"

"Yep. That's why I look so different compared to everyone else in my kingdom and why I have to sneak to come meet you."

Laxus was quiet for a moment as he watched her clean his chest and place different herbs on it before saying "I got my horns sawed off and place in the status of guarding the line 10 years ago because I tried to kill my older brother for the throne."

"That's nice." Lucy said while starting to bandage his chest.

"I tried to kill someone."

"You already said that."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Laxus stated.

A soft giggle then "Because that was in the past, and this is the present. Make a new future that doesn't go around your past... Now why did you let those other dragons beat you up?"

"Because I had to. Dragon law states that is you the lowest status dragons of higher ones can attack you and if you fight back. You die."

"That's... That's stupid! They can't do that!"

"It's been that way for hundreds of years, it's not going to change."

"Are they going to hurt you again and again?"

"Most likely. I mean I use to use them as a punching bag so I guess it's just revenge."

"But they have your horns." Lucy whispered.

"They must have gotten them from my brother. That dick." Laxus growled before going taking in all of Lucy and reaching out to gently touch one of the feathers on her wings making her jump and still before going back to finishing the bandage on his chest. "You know Laxus... You could always come live in the forest. Your be welcomed since your my friend or lover."

"I think I'll take lover." Laxus said while reaching up to grasp Lucy's hand and drag her onto his chest ignoring the slight flare of pain before kissing her gentle. Lucy gave a gasp opening her mouth as she felt him kiss her before kissing back and wrapping an arm around his neck to bring him closer. Laxus let out a deep purr before breaking the kiss and looking into the doe eyes in front of him and wondering if maybe this would work out for both of them. Lucy gently touched Laxus's scaled cheek before saying "Come on your going to love the Forest Kingdom my trouble dragon!"

* * *

**Yes! First day is finally done! *Does little dance* I hope you've liked it now to start on day 2 tomorrow!**


	2. Wedding

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or this song! Although if I did I would probably be rich!:)**

**Day 2 Wedding**

The Forest Kingdom was in a roar of good cheer as there beloved princess Lucy was finally marrying the man of her choice, the man she had been with for the past three years. The man named Laxus a outcast prince from the Dragon kingdom stood under neath two giant oak trees that were over hundreds of years old. In the trees real birds and bird people with sat letting out wedding song after wedding song. On the ground around a large clear isle made up over moon flowers were benches made of old fallen trees were more animal people and some dragons who had ran to the Forest kingdom to start over like Laxus did.

Sitting near him was Natsu Dragoneel a pink dragon who always had a part of his tail on fire and looked a lot like Laxus except for the pink horns and pinks scales. Next to Natsu was the flame brain's younger sister Wendy a small dragon with light blue scales that looked like the sky wrapped around her small body. She hide behind two feather like wings or her brother all the time since she was really shy. Next to them were the twin dragons Rogue and Sting. Rogue's whole right half of his body was covered in black scales while his left was just regular flesh, while Sting's whole left side was covered in scales and right side was just flesh. Both had one black horn and one right horn.

After them sat the newest dragon in the forest a purple poison dragon named Cobra who didn't like to talk much. He had dark purple horns going out of his head except one of the horns was broken in half, and instead of scales on his cheeks he had it around both of his eyes and down from his forehead, to his nose, to his neck were on his chest it spread out covering all of it then stopping at his hips before starting near his knees again and covering past them in dark purple scales.

Laxus looked back up as he heard the birds start to play a different tone a much gentler and sad yet happy tone. Laxus looked down the isle with everyone else and watched as Lucy walked towards him. Lucy smiled softly at Laxus her eyes filled with love for him and him only, Laxus can feel the love for her fill into his chest and his wings shift against his back. His eyes watching her every move as she comes closer and closer towards him finally passing all the guest and coming to a stop next to him. Laxus's hands gently grabbed Lucy's and both looked at each other a smile on Lucy a smirk on Laxus before both listened to the priest as he spoke of being together through the thin and thick and such.

"I do." Laxus said making his voice show the love for the girl in front of him for everyone to know.

"I do." Lucy said moments later when it was her turn her voice also filled with love for the dragon standing in front of her holding her hands like he could crush it if he touched it to hard. After the two golden rings made out of gold dragon scales were placed on there hands and they went to kiss Laxus's wings shot around them so no one could see the loving kiss they had and could only hear Lucy's soft giggle from it. People watched next looking upwards as Laxus's took off through the sky towards the highest tower in the tree castle were no one would see the king and queen for a week or two.

* * *

**God this is sooo late! But it's not really my fault since I got really sick and then all my school work got backed up and yeah...**


	3. Day 4 Purple!

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or this song! Although if I did I would probably be rich!:)**

**SKIPPING DAY 3**

**Day 4 Purple**

A giggle went through the air as a blonde haired girl named Lucy tried and failed to hold it in as she walked along side her purple boyfriend. Yes purple. Laxus had been hit by a spell on the mission they went on together and he was hit by a spell that made his skin, hair, and clothes a dark purple. The only thing not purple was his storm colored eyes. "This isn't funny." Laxus growled as they walked through the streets of Magnolia staying in the shadows as they took the long way to the guild to get Freed and Levy so they could hopefully break the spell.

Even though Lucy thought a purple Laxus was really _really_ funny she did not want him to be purple forever. "You know I still love you even if your purple." Lucy states while walking towards the guild not even realizing that she had finally just told Laxus that she loved him till seconds later when her whole body froze as she felt something big and warm come up behind her and a voice purred out besides her ear "So you love me hmm?"

"I-I-I..umm.." Lucy said trying to find a way out and wondering if she could out run Laxus when she felt a strong warm arm wrap around her waist and draw her in close before a hand tilted her head up and Laxus leaned his head down. His lips inches from her's his hot breath hitting and mixing with her's before he finally said "I love you to Blondie." and pressed there lips together.

Lucy let out a gasp as she felt sparks literally fly against her mouth then into her mouth before after long enjoyable seconds Laxus pulled away and looked at Lucy with surprise on his face before coughing back a laugh and saying "Your hair's purple."

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed and moved a hand up to grab some hair and look at it's light purple tint in it. She looked back up at Laxus and said "Your skin's not purple anymore."

"Guess I passed it on to you Blondie." Laxus said as he started walking again.

"Take it back!" Lucy said running after him.

"No way. You look good in purple... Of course your probably look hotter in black."

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled her face going red while Laxus just laughed and wrapped in arm around her small figure to bring her closer to his giant form.

* * *

**I know so small! But it is a 1-shot.**


	4. Busted

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or this song! Although if I did I would probably be rich!:)**

**SKIPPING DAY 3**

**Day 5 Busted**

Lucy Heartfilia giggled softly as she sipped the beer in her hands while leaning against her lover's side. He lover a big powerful man named Laxus Dreyar grinned as he felt the soft flash of his lover pressed against him and loved watching her sip a beer. By reflex he moved a hand and placed it over her right one were the Fairy Tail symbol sat. He watched as the sheriff came walking into the bar questioning people on the latest bank robbery that went off in the small town they were staying in.

"It was probably those stupid Fairy Tail folk. There always stealin' are money!" A man said and Laxus knew him in seconds. A big time lawyer who ripped poor people out of there money but since he was the only lawyer in this town he could. He was next on the list to steal from, Lucy was going to be paying him a visit tonight and getting ride of him to before the robbed his place blind and moved on after giving the money back to the poor.

Lucy glared silently at the guy before looking away and placing the beer down and picking up the glass of water as the sheriff walked over to them his boots clicking on the ground while his round fat belly told the store of how he was in the bar a lot. "Howdy folks, I was wondering if you know anything about the robberies happin' around here."

"Robberies?" Lucy says acting scared "Oh no sir we haven't heard anything."

"Well that's mighty kind of you to answer miss, but I was asking the man." the sheriff says and looks over at Laxus who raises an eyebrow while Lucy digs her nails into her skin. "We ain't heard or seen anything." Laxus growls at the man "now leave us alone, and next time my girl answers for me listen to her." Laxus then turns back and takes a sip of the beer while going and pulling Lucy closer hating once again how people treated women like this everywhere they went. Of course he was not at all sorry for killing the group of six men a couple towns over for asking Lucy for a lap dance.

The sheriff took a step back before leaving while shaking his head muttering something about pretty girls and there wicked ways. Opening the bar door the sheriff freezes as he feels a glare boring into his back and turns to see the Lucy watching him a cold glare in her eyes before she turns and gently presses a kiss to Laxus's cheek. The sheriff swallows as he feels fear creep up his spine and leaves the bar quickly not knowing the pair were planning there next robbery and deaths for the town.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Your lips taste like strawberries my dear." the lawyer from before whispers as he presses Lucy against the wall inside his house, planning on taking her then and there. Lucy lets out a giggle before going and using her strength and a move she learned from Erza and Mira Jane flipped them so his back was against the wall an arm hooked around his neck while the other traced lines on his neck. He didn't notice as she slipped a small silver blade out of her dress arm were it had been strapped in. With a quick flick of her hand the back of his neck and side was sliced open and Lucy was jumping back careful not to get any blood on the blue dress Erza was letting her borrow.

She turned and silently ran down the hallway glad for those lessons once again about how to run in black heeled boots on hard wood. Sliding to a stop she opened the door and found Laxus standing there waiting like always. "He dead?"

"MMhhmm." Lucy says happily before feeling Laxus's lips press against her's like they always did.

"Lets get what we came for then hit the rode. The horses are waiting out back hidden behind some bushes." Laxus says before following Lucy as she leads him through the house towards a office were a large safe sat. "The damn bastard wouldn't give me the code to open it." Lucy pouted while crossing her arms. Laxus bent down next to it and started working on opening it while saying "At least he showed you were it is."

"True." Lucy said with a hum before saying "we burning this place down right?"

"'Course." Laxus said but froze as his head snapped up and he was gone grabbing Lucy's head and running down the back stairs towards the back door at the kitchen. "Laxus what are you doing!?" Lucy asked as she almost tripped but then felt two strong arms pick her and run faster seeming to jump down the steps before sliding to a stop as the back door flew open and three guns were pointed at the pair. A laugh sounded behind them and both turned to look to see three more guns pointed at them. "Laxus.." Lucy whispered softly as she felt her feet touch the ground but a arm stayed wrapped around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"I knew following the witch and her guard we would catch them and bust them." the sheriff said as he walked between two of the man his gun pointed at Lucy's head. Laxus growled while bringing Lucy closer and covering her head with his arm and chest so that Lucy couldn't see and could only hear. "Don't worry son as soon as we shoot the witch your be freed from her spell."

_Spell?_ both Laxus and Lucy thought before suddenly Lucy was grabbed and ripped from Laxus's grip screaming "LAXUS!" while Laxus let out a roar and launched forward towards her but froze as he saw the knife against Lucy's throat. "Laxus?... one of them man mumbled before freezing and saying "That's Lightning Laxus! One of the most wanted from Fairy Tail!"

The man froze before going and slamming the butts of there guns against Laxus's back forcing him to his knees and slamming them into his head knocking him out while Lucy screamed and fought back trying to get free not caring that the dress ripped as she tried to reach for Laxus.

* * *

Laxus woke up later feeling like he was having a bad hangover and something warm pressed against his side as close as it could get. Opening his eyes he shifted his head to find Lucy crawled up in a small ball pressed against his side fast asleep, with one hand curled into his shirt. Smiling a soft smile and forgetting what happened the night before he went to move his right arm only to hear a click and looking to see with shock that he was handcuffed to the bedpost. "Of fucking course." Laxus mumbled and moved his left arm to wrap around Lucy while he played what happened last night over in his head.

"Good your awake ya bastard. We wants you to be up so you can hear the pretty little screams your girl is gonna make soon." the sheriff says from outside the bars of there cell. Laxus gives him a unimpressed look before gently kissing the top of Lucy's head and feeling her move closer while mumbling "Laxus.." Laxus tones the sheriff out as he glances towards the window and guesses it's around noon so Fairy Tail should be there in a matter of hours or sooner depending on who there sending.

"Oh I don't think your going to be doing that anytime soon." a woman's voice says behind the sheriff making him jump and turn to see four guns pointed at him two of them each held by two women. One a tall dark red haired girl and the other a white haired girl both looked pissed. "Three seconds to run." the red head said while watching the man sweat and try to run "1..." the silver hair girl says.

"2..." the red head says.

"3." they say together and fire at the same time both watching as the man falls and dies from head shots. The red head opens the cell and walks in laughing saying "Jezz Laxus aren't you suppose to be the king of this?"

"They were going to hurt Lucy, Erza couldn't let 'em do that." Laxus says while waiting for her to undo the cuff and let him go. "Hey keep those cuffs and key we could use them later. Maybe cuff Gray and Natsu together."

"Is Lucy okay?" the white haired girl asks while crouching down next to her.

"Blondie?" Laxus says while gently pressing against her side.

"Mmhh?" Lucy says while opening her eyes to look around before saying "Mira Jane! Erza! It's really great to see you!" Laxus, Erxa and Mira Jane laugh before hugging Lucy and walking out of the cell towards where a group of horses are waiting with Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Juvia. Laxus snickered before saying "What were you guys worried for little old us?" ignoring the burning town around them.

"Nah, we just came for Lucy." Natsu answers before laughing and passing the reins of a black and gold horse to Laxus who climbs on while Lucy climbs up onto a pure white horse. "To Fairy Tail Canyon!" Laxus says before leading the group of Fairy Tail's most wanted back home towards Fairy Tail Canyon were only a person of Fairy Tail can find there way through thanks to the map printed on there skin.

"Guess we owe Erza and Mira Jane for busting us out now." Lucy said as her horse galloped along side Laxus's.

"Tch. Were just tell them the secret first and there forget about it." Laxus said while glancing at Lucy's belly that would be swollen in a couple months.

* * *

**May make a story about this when I finish my other one. Or I may not depends. Review?**


	5. Snuggle

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail or this song! Although if I did I would probably be rich!:)**

**SKIPPING DAY 3**

**Day 6 Snuggle**

Lucy snuggled her head in more against Laxus's chest listening as he purred underneath her in his sleep. She managed to keep the giggle in as she listened to the deep steady purr that rose up out of him when she moved to get closer to him. She shifted her weight like she was going to get up and in seconds was trapped against his chest by two strong arms and a warning growl was given before he went silent again just holding her close to him.

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes at this and laid her head back down on his chest for another hour of sleep when they were suppose to be at the guild three hours ago. But you can't force a dragon to stop snuggling there mate, not if you want to keep on living that is. But Lucy was okay with that she liked being pressed against Laxus's safe, warm body and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a month seemed to make them both want to stay inside Laxus's house far from the outside world and inside there own little world meant for two.

* * *

**It's such a short 1-shot... But i couldn't really think of anything for snuggle and yeah... Now desire is going to be so much longer and fun! **


End file.
